docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Dress Up Daisy
Disco Dress Up Daisy is the first segment of the thirty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on November 8, 2013. Summary When Lambie gets jealous of Dress Up Daisy's new cast, Doc diagnoses her with "I-Want-A-Boo-Boo Syndrome" and makes her a sparkly bracelet to wear. Recap Doc and her father install a disco ball into Doc's room as Dr. McStuffins remembers the time she and Mr. McStuffins danced to disco music until later on Doc's toys plan a disco skate party with Dress up Daisy as the headliner until Lambie feels sorry about all the outfits Daisy can wear but not Lambie as Daisy hurts herself as Lambie pretends to injury herself like Daisy did. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Amy Sedaris as Dress-up Daisy Songs *Keep on Dancin *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: Oh, no. I'm seeing spots. Doc: You're okay, Chilly. They're lights. Chilly: Oh. Lights. (Chuckling) Dress-Up Daisy: Did someone say "disco"? I have an outfit for that! (Laughs) Stuffy: Dress-Up Daisy, you have an outfit for everything. Dress-Up Daisy: I know! I love my life. Lambie: Oh, Daisy, you're the best-dressed toy in all the world! Dress-Up Daisy: Well, thank you, Lambie. But looking good isn't just about clothes. It's about how you feel, too. Lambie: It is? Dress-Up Daisy: When you feel good on the inside, you look good on the outside. And I feel so good, I could wear anything and look good in it! Stuffy: Nice moves, Lambie. Lambie: Ooh, thank you, Stuffy. (Sigh) But, I'll never look as good as, Dress-Up Daisy. Lambie: Look at my sparkly Lambie-style bracelet. Stuffy: Yowzers! You are one dazzly lamb. Chilly: I have seen so much beauty today. (Voice breaking) Uh-oh! Snowmen can't cry. Tears are warm! They can melt me! Stuffy: Chilly, you're not really made of snow. Chilly: Oh, that's right. Thanks, Stuffy. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Disco-fracture-itis, I-Want-A-Boo-Boo Syndrome *In this episode, Doc tells Lambie that she had "I-Want-A-Boo-Boo Syndrome" when her best friend Emmie fell off a swing and badly sprained her ankle. Doc felt bad for her, because it hurt a lot. But later, Emmie got to use crutches. Doc wanted to try them, but her mother told her that Emmie's crutches had an important job-- they help her stay off her ankle so it could heal very well. *Lambie and Dress-Up Daisy sing the "I Feel Better" song together in this episode. *This is the first time Stuffy and Chilly wear tutus and tiaras. *This is the third episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first two were in "Knight Time" and "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak". Gallery * Disco Dress Up Daisy/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Dress Up Daisy Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 2